


Cuteness, or the Proper Criteria for Choosing Cats and Wives

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Cats, Domesticity, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl!Draco, Grimmauld Place, Pregnancy, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home with a cat. Draco isn't that impressed with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuteness, or the Proper Criteria for Choosing Cats and Wives

**Author's Note:**

> 30/30. And I've now written 30 fics during June. Yay. Though I missed the 28th due to a migraine, but I corrected it with two fics today.

'Why would we even need a cat?' Draco drawls, eyeing the ball of fluff purring it's head off in Harry's arms. It's too hot and Harry's been gone for ages and ages and now he's back with a _cat!_

 

'Don't you like cats?' Harry asks, scratching the striped cat behind the ears, making it curl in on itself and make a delighted meow in his arms. He and the cat paint a sickeningly cute picture, creating an ache in Draco's chest.

 

'And you don't think we have enough to content with already?' Draco pouts, arms flailing and pointing. She is _not_ getting up from her armchair, having just gotten comfy. Well, as comfy as she ever can, these days. She'd overhauled the whole sitting room to her taste, in comfort and style, had done the whole house. She was really glad she had, now. Soon enough she would have little time for decorating.

 

'But look at her!' Harry cajoles. 'She's really cute!'

 

Draco is very bad at saying no to Harry, which is how she's gotten herself into this situation, too uncomfortable to get out of the chairs when she's gotten down, when she's settled. Even if it's not too long now. Which is good, as the summer heat is doing her in.

 

'Cuteness isn't a proper criteria in choosing a cat.'

 

Harry walks closer. The cat purrs and elicits a low mreowr of protest at the movement, more of a complaint than proper protest, sounds like. Draco has had to lay her paper-back down, one hand over her bump, rubbing gently at her rounded flesh, reading is all too taxing. The baby kicks in response to her touch. She can't wait for August. She's aching almost all over and over-heated, even with the cooling charm.

 

'But it is in choosing wives?' Harry counters, leaning down to give Draco a lingering kiss. 

 

Draco's free hand winds around his neck to draw Harry closer, to deepen the kiss, the cat paws at it and she just  _knows_ that the cat is there to stay. Well, at least Harry's happy.

 

August can't come soon enough, though, cat or no cat.

 


End file.
